


He Was Worse

by AnteBellis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angsty Hubert, F/M, Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnteBellis/pseuds/AnteBellis
Summary: Hubert screens much of Edelgard's mail for her safety and to keep unsavory suitors away. He writes a few of his own letters, as well.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	He Was Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Edie!
> 
> This is a later Edelbert Week 2020 post for the prompt "Letters", it's a WIP that has been sitting in my queue for a while so I decided to finish it up and post it for Edelgard's B-day! Hope you enjoy!

Hubert read many letters from potential suitors. A few for himself, but mostly for Lady Edelgard. He would examine the letters for poisons or enchantments and check the words for veracity. After an extensive background check, only the most eligible would be passed on to his Emperor.

Or at least they should be. 

No letter had ever met his exacting standards, the expectation of perfection that he held anyone daring to stand beside Her Majesty to. The highest standards of loyalty and honesty, the expectation of their absolute support of her dreams and goals, even factors such as age and appearance. He knew his Liege’s preferences in all these things and allowed no one through unless they were perfect. 

And no one was. 

It was certainly not jealousy, or fear of her replacing him. Such things were beneath Count Vestra. 

Why then was he writing a letter of his own?

_My Dearest Lady Edelgard_

He was no perfect candidate. His hands were stained with blood and his life cloaked in shadow. All these heinous acts were committed in service to her, but it did not give him the right to stand by her side. He was the shadow of the light she cast. He could no more stand at her side than his shadow could stand beside the sun. Her purpose must be higher, immaculate and pure. The stains of his hands had no place near hers. 

_I will not do you the disservice of comparing your hair to snow or your eyes to amethyst. Such statements are far too cliche and yet unable to describe you._

And yet.

_You are light. A beacon guiding even the ignorant to a brighter future. One they can scarcely imagine._

His quill scratched at the paper, clean and decisive, like so many knife strokes. The words carved into his soul more than the ephemeral parchment. He would burn his letter alongside the others. He always did. But the act of writing them was a reminder of his devotion to her. To all of her. And a reminder that he too wasn't worthy of standing at her side. Less worthy than most. 

_And I am not. I am the shadow you cast and the things lurking inside it. A monster with little reason to live aside from my service._

There were many lords of better title or pedigree than him. That were truer exemplars of that ideal of nobility than he, even within their own army. He had always held little regard for it, but the state requested such for a husband of the emperor.

_I can offer you nothing. All I have was put at your feet long ago and will remain there regardless of your feelings towards me._

Despite all these factors, his hand was still moving. Inscribing the true nature of his feelings towards his Emperor. No one would ever be worthy of her, least of all him. 

_But I hope you will read this humble proposal with the consideration with which it was penned._

And yet.

_If the time comes for you to take a spouse and no one is worthy of your regard, I would be honored for you to take me as such. Your happiness and goals are already my highest purpose and that will not change, but if I could serve those needs as your Husband, it would be the honor of many lifetimes._

He chuckled darkly at himself. The audacity to even pen such a letter was bordering on treasonous. Logical seeing as the words were written in the venom of his treacherous heart.

It would beat for no other, but he thought angrily that it didn't deserve to beat all. He crumpled the disgusting letter in a gloved hand before tossing it in the fireplace with the other relics of the unworthy already burning. He was no different. 

_Sincerely and Unwaveringly Yours,_

_Count Hubert von Vestra_

No, he was even worse.


End file.
